An Oncoming Storm
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: When Link Joker arrives on Earth, a certain sea military follows after it. However, when they become involved with the threat of the Abyssal Fleet, Vice-Admiral Maelstrom deploys Diamantes to observe their new allies. Little does Diamantes know, he may be biting a little more than he can chew, especially when it involves a certain girl from the Kongou sisters...
1. Chapter 1

_In the year of 1939, when tensions between the countries were at a heightened level, humanities' greatest threat arrived._

 _The Abyssal Fleet. Monstrous ships which feed off brave sailors who travel the high seas, leaving only destruction wherever they go. Their true purpose is unknown. What is known however, is that not matter who they are, or what they are, no one was safe from the power of the Abyssal fleet. Thus, humanity needed a solution._

 _Through the years of countless hours of research, humans found out about the ability to call forth ships from the past through the use of the ship's "soul". This turned out to be a massive success, and the newly formed "Fleet Girls" unit was created. These brave souls continuously go out and combat the Abyssal Fleet, and humanity was finally able to make a stand. Until, Link Joker appeared._

 _In the year of 1997, an anomaly in Earth's atmosphere was detected over the Bermuda Triangle, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. A squadron of fighter jets were sent out to investigate in 2002, before New Year's Eve, at total of 30 soldiers running into the unknown._

 _None of them came back._

 _And five hours after the expedition, half of Florida was utterly destroyed, not even one scrap of civilization to be seen out of the ruins. It was utter chaos.  
_

 _It was until then, in the year of 2003, that "Link Joker" was deemed on par the same classification as the Abyssal Fleet: **Threat Against Humanity.**  
_

* * *

"Keep it up! Don't let these bastards get through! " the brave Admiral yelled in the control tower, as all of his crew hurriedly kept up their pace. "Forward cannon, FIRE!"

With a loud "BANG!", the 120 mm cannon let loose it's load, firing 3 consecutive tungsten shells at the Abyssal. Each shot struck on target, leaving the Abyssal to fall into the sea. The soldiers were too busy to celebrate however, as even more Abyssals kept on arriving.

It had been a few hours ever since the battle started, a fleet of 20 attack ships along with 3 dreadnaughts having been deployed to face against their enemy fleet.

Within a time of 2 hours, over half of the ally fleet was destroyed, and casualties were still piling.

A ship in the forward vanguard groaned as it took multiple torpedoes to it's bow, before exploding, it's inhabitants never even noticing their death. Those who were lucky to jump overboard before the blast now screamed in terror, with Abyssals devouring them as they floundered in the water.

The Admiral grit his teeth. How could they do that? How could they disregard life as nothing more than just prey? How? The Admiral took a shaky breath, his vision clouded in red at the needless death of his allies, his friends, and his comrades.

"We must hold the line! Until the Fleet Girls arrive!" he shouted, as another ship to the side was sunk. " Do not let our fellow comrade's deaths be in vain! They sacrificed their lives to protect us and their families! We must honor their wishes and do the same!" A solitary tear fell off his cheek as more of the fleet was sunk. "We knew that this was going to happen! We knew that our lives might be at stake! They knew it as well! And even so, they continued to risk their lives!"

The members within the control tower looked at their admiral in awe, each man momentarily caught in the moment of that simple, yet moving speech.

" Will we be cowards and turn our backs to the enemy? If it is our fate to die in this hell, then let's face death head on! Take out as many Abyssal bastards as you can! Don't let them see you run in terror, let's have them take a taste of the power of Humanity!" The crew's spirits brightened at this, and then gave a small cheer, each man having faith in their Admiral's conviction. And as if the heavens seemed to bless the fleet, 4 dots appeared on the radar.

"Admiral!" An excited operator frantically said, his eyes alight with hope. " 4 friendly's detected! It's... it's..."

"IT'S THE KONGOU FLEET!"

* * *

Kongou raced headlong into battle, her rig continuously firing upon any Abyssal within her range. Sailors cheered as she raced by, their fighting spirit reignited at the appearance of the legendary fleet.

She gave a small smile at that. Brave soldiers ready to lay down their lives for the good of others tended to make her feel that way.

"Alright, let's beat them down! BURNING FIRE~!" Kongou's rig blasted it's load, sinking 3 more shark-like Abyssals trying to gang up on a lone ship.

Haruna gave a giggle at this, still never getting used to her sister's antics, especially in battle.

"Ah sister, still having fun are you?" Haruna called out to Kongou, who was now beating up an Abyssal in a really joyful manner, using only her bare fists. She gave a sweat-drop at that. " _Still having fun, as always."  
_

Meanwhile, Hiei rushed into a mass of Abyssals, blowing them apart with her guns, a jovial expression on her face.

"I can't let my sisters have all the fun! Let's go!" More Abyssals were blown apart, as Kirishima blasted them with her cannons.

"Let's give them our all! Drive them back!" With the Kongou sisters leading the charge against the Abyssals, it seemed as if the tide had turned. The Abyssals were now reduced to a low number, and the remaining ships quickly took care of the shark-like monsters. The sailors cheered at this victory, and started to celebrate.

However, many more were stuck in silent grief, the slaughter of their friends and allies still fresh in their minds.

It was a victory, yet at a terrible cost.

 _Casualties: 189 deaths_

 _Sunken ships: 2 dreadnaughts, 14 attack ships_

All within the timespan of 3 hours.

* * *

Many lives had been lost in this expedition, as the number of Abyssal attacks started to increase, to the point that the "Ship Girl" Fleet wasn't able to cover everywhere. It had grown to the point where human ships previously put out of action were forced to go back into combat, resulting in many deaths from the countless number of missions.

Add the new "Link Joker" monstrosities which had started to make small attacks across the globe, and you get forces straining to cover everywhere, yet not being able to do so. The Ship Girls could only do so much, what else could humanity do?

* * *

 _"Vice Admiral Maelstrom, we are nearing the rift. Shall we enter?"  
_

 _"... All ships ahead."_

 ** _Earth, prepare yourself._**

 ** _The Storm is arriving._**

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates for my fics! I've got to study for my SAT test, and haven't been able to update until now. For those who are currently waiting for my Fate Apocrypha: Parallel, DO NOT FREAK OUT. _

_I ain't dead! I'm still updating, but without a proper beta reader, I haven't been able to edit my stories as well as usual. If ANYONE could PLEASE beta read my story, It would be greatly appreciated!_

 _So yes, I'm starting a Cardfight! Vanguard/Kancolle crossover. Just for everybody to know, I'm not going to be placing ANY of the main characters in this story! The only people related to Vanguard is going to be the entire Aqua Force Clan, and Link Joker. That's it. If you have a problem, then I'm more than happy to respond back in kind._

 _Well, I'll catch you guys later! Parallel is almost done my children, you must be patient._

 _Toodles, my Lunerminions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these grandiose games. Even though I have an Aqua Force deck, I still will never own this! Why? Cuz it's just a fanfic!**_

* * *

 _Onboard: Carrier, Maelstrom_

Admiral Maelstrom silently sat on his chair in the command room, his hulking, scaly blue body not even moving with so much as a single twitch. Currently, the situation at hand was severe, as it involved the nefarious Link Joker trying to make an attempt to conquer another world.

Link Joker. Oh how he hated that name. The products of neither magic nor science, Link Joker was composed of just pure monsters who wreaked havoc wherever they went. It had been many years after their invasion, and peace was finally returning to Cray. Pirate attacks had been greatly lessened, Bermuda Triangle was blooming with entertainment, and the military finally was able to have a "free day" for once.

That had all changed, when Link Joker decided to pay a little visit out of the blue, in the middle of the ocean.

What had perplexed everyone then and there, was that no move of aggression was made. Even with a complete army behind their backs, Link Joker made no move to attack.

He gave a silent growl, wondering just how on Cray did he even get into this mess...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Maelstrom slowly walked into the conference room of "Aqua Force", every marine passing by him moving to the sides of the corridor, in respect of his status._

 _For one to not know the infamous Blue Storm Admiral, they would have had to live under a rock, as his deeds had rocked the world for all of Aqua Force, and beyond.  
_

 _The group under the name of Blue Storm accepted anyone who had great talent, whether it be on the battlefield or in politics, everyone was accepted if they fit into the criteria. They were also well known for being practical demons in the battlefield, quelling many attacks led by the pirates of Granblue clan, as well as maintaining peace wherever they went. But all of this pales in comparison with the achievements of their Admiral, the legendary Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom._

 _Maelstrom had first started out as a low ranked dragon, barely noticeable by others. After he joined Aqua Force, Pinoit Noir of the Granblue Vampires decided to attack headquarters, while the other admirals were away from the base. Maelstrom quickly took temporary command, and managed to not only hold back against the undead, but even to drove them away. Hearing of this achievement, the Admirals judged him worthy of becoming a candidate for Admiral, and Maelstrom quickly rose up to become one of the most well known military leaders throughout the Magallanica region, and beyond. Since then, he quickly took command of his own personal force, and Blue Storm was created._

 _Since then, Maelstrom had led the charge against any who threatened Magallanica, and was a key player in driving out the Link Joker from Cray's oceans. This was also the reason why he, out of all of the admirals, was being called, as he had dealt with Link Joker, personally._

 _Back to the present, Maelstrom was making his way towards the conference he was called, the message from Vice-Admiral Thavas himself. Usually, Thavas never sent messages to anyone, not even to his fellow admirals. However, when he does send one, and someone DOES receive the message from him, it usually meant that the situation was dire, and drastic measures were needed.  
_

 _That was never good._

 _Stopping in front of the door, Maelstrom rapped on the door with one scaly finger, a muffled "Come in." coming from the other side. He quickly entered the spacious room and shut the door quietly behind him._

 _Thavas was in the midst of looking outside, his expression unreadable as he gazed at the seemingly endless sea. Then, he turned his head towards Maelstrom and gave a curt nod, before sitting behind his desk. Maelstrom approached Thavas' desk and stood in front, his body language not betraying any of the emotions he was feeling._

 _"So, why did you call me here Thavas? I trust that you have a good reason for this." Maelstrom said to the Aquaroid. Thavas frowned._

 _"Still haven't changed at all, have you Maelstrom? Usually, most soldiers would try to settle down after a large battle; the Link Joker invasion is still pretty recent. You on the other hand, have kept on continuing your duties nonstop..." Thavas' voice trailed off. Maelstrom gave a shrug._

 _"It doesn't hurt to stay prepared. That, and I don't like to see work not being done. Now what did you call me for?"  
_

 _Thavas gave a sigh, before his expression grew serious._

 _"25 minutes ago, we received a message from one of our patrols stating that they spotted Link Joker forces." Maelstrom grit his teeth._

 _"What?! How-?!" Thavas raised his hand up._

 _"Until I finish." He cleared his throat, before resuming. " As I was saying, Link Joker forces were spotted, about 50 miles away from HQ. Based off the details, Glendios was leading the army, yet he made no moves to attack. He somehow used some power to forcibly open a gate of sorts, out of nowhere, before entering, the entire force following after him. Strangely enough, the gate still remains right where it was summoned, not making any signs of closing." Thavas gave a questioning glance at Maelstrom, who looked absolutely livid.  
_

 _Maelstrom growled, his clawed hands clenching themselves into fists._

 _"Anything Link Joker does can only mean trouble. The fact that they left Cray probably means only one thing: they want to rebuild their forces, and completely crush Cray with sheer force."  
_

 _Thevas gave a tired sigh, something that was rare for him, as he never showed any signs of weakness even to his fellow admirals._

 _"Maelstrom, I know what I'm about to ask of you will be hard, and I understand if you don't want to partake in this. Aqua Force is still recovering, and we are still trying to re-assemble fleets. With the addition of most of our current forces instructing the recruits, we barely have enough manpower for patrols as it is..."  
_

 _Thevas paused for a moment, letting his words sink in._

 _"My point is... Vice-Admiral Maelstrom, you, out of all of the other admirals in Aqua Force, are the most capable in fighting against Link Joker. With your fleet being one of the only fleets in active commission, we really have no other options. Are you willing to take part in this mission?"  
_

 _Maelstrom was silent for a while, a battle raging on in his head. While he really didn't want to be assigned to this job in particular, he still had a large grudge against Link Joker, ESPECIALLY after what they had done to him..._

 _Maelstrom stood at attention, his eyes set in resolution._

 _"Maelstrom Fleet is at your disposal. I accept, Vice-Admiral Thevas."_

 _Thevas gave a wry smile at this._

 _"Well then, Admiral Maelstrom, we have a lot of planning to do..."_

* * *

Maelstrom gave a grumble. Thevas always knew how to make him do things, to the point where it became just plain infuriating. Thank the Elementals the other members of Aqua Force didn't know, or else he would be the laughingstock of the entire fleet, and Pacifica would never let him live it down...

"Sir?" Maelstrom shook his head at this, and looked up to his lieutenant, Tetra-Drive. " We are nearing to the end of the portal. What shall we do now?"

Maelstrom shifted to his serious persona, and abruptly took a deep breath.

He gave an exhale, before narrowing his eyes.

"Prepare the fleet for battle. We have no idea what is on the other side of this gate, for all we know, they could be hostile. Get all hands on deck, and prepare the cannons! We must be ready!" Tetra-Drive gave a small nod of acknowledgement, before relaying this to the others in the command room.

Maelstrom set his face in preparation for what was to come.

It was time to go to war.

* * *

 _Earth, prepare yourself._

 ** _The Storm has arrived..._**

* * *

 _And, CUT! That's a wrap._

 _So,_ _how do you like the story so far? Any criticism is invited, so shoot!  
_

 _Ah, but no flames. Any flames I see, and we'll be having a war to ourselves..._

 _ANyways, Toodles, my Lunerminions!_


End file.
